Chess Pieces To My Game
by ForgottenLullaby
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the 'new' kid at school. At least that's what everyone is made to believe. Nobody knows who the hell she is, but she know's everyone that she considers 'important' to her 'game', you could say.
1. Chapter 1

Gakuen Alice X Naruto

PG13

Genres: Romance, Humor, Action, Adventure, Tragedy (Might be changed later, not sure.)

Summary: Sakura Haruno is the 'new' kid at school. At least that's what everyone is made to believe. Nobody knows who the hell she is, but she know's everyone that she considers 'important' to her 'game', you could say.

Pairing: SakuraxTsubasa, SakuraxNatsume, MikanxNatsume, HotaruxLuca

Warning: Some will be OOC, why? Because I motherfucking can! No it's just that it's either I don't know how their personality is or I don't like it. And also BECAUSE I MOTHERFUCKING CAN!

Disclaimer: I don't own either anime. They belong to their rightful owners. I just own the plot.

Chess Pieces To My Game

Chapter I

Welcome to Gakuen Academy

(A.K.A a prison and school for magical people XD)

}-{

This girl is Sakura Haruno, currently walking from the main gates and heading to the middle school principal's office.

She has cherry blossom pink hair that ended at her waist and emerald green eyes, but they were hidden by her black sunglasses. Her hair fell down to her waist at the end of her hair there were same curls the rest of her hair was straight. Her bangs where on her left side, not covering her eye but almost. Her bangs ended at her neck area. She was about 5'3 a little short for her age. Her being 14.

She was wearing what seemed to be faded grey jean short shorts and a simple black muscle-T that had a picture of a black and a white rose crossed over each other. For shoes she wore black high-tops. Around her wait were multiple chains hanging from her black studded belt.

On her back was a tan colored sack bag. It was filled with her clothes, the other bags that she brought with her, that were begin carried by the movers, were filled with her other things from her previous home.

Sakura than made it to her destination and walked into the building with an aura of power, dominance and authority. Her head looking forward and straight. But her body said something else. She had the sack bag slung on her right shoulder and she looked so laid back.

The staff in the office looked at her, the women at one of the desk looked at Sakura and asked her, "What are you doing here? Who are you and who let you in?" The women asked with a glare at Sakura for some reason.

Sakura did not answer her, nope all she did was move on forward. She knew this place like the back of her hand. She had been to this place many times as a child. She went straight ahead not caring that the lady from earlier was yelling at her to stop. Sakura than felt something like a tingle in her body.

'Is she really trying to us her _alice_ on me,' Sakura thought to herself and than smirked, 'I'll play along for now.' With that thought she did what the lady told her. The older women had command her to come back to her and answer her questions from before.

"Who are you? Answer!" The women said with a smirk, thinking that her Alice was actually working on Sakura. Sakura was about to answer when she heard a cough, "Ms. Hibi, that is our new student and a dear friend off mine." A woman's voice said. The old lady's eyes widen and than stammered to apologize, but was cut off.

"Weak," Sakura scoffed as she looked at the old women through her sunglasses.

"Why you little brat!" The women looked at her with rage.

"Sakura," The woman said Sakura tuned to look at her, who was behind her," you can stop pretending that her Alice actually works on you."

Sakura than smirked, "Your no fun Himemiya-sama!"

The women gave a chuckle and turned around and started to walk. In turn Sakura left the old desk lady, Ms. Hibi, and followed the women.

}-{

They had walked to her office. Sakura sat on the white arm chair that was in the room. Her legs were hanging on the arms of the chair as well has her head on the other arm. Her sack bag was dumped on the ground.

"So carefree and young, haven't changes a bit Sakura," The women, now know as Himemiya said as she sat on the arm chair across Sakura. Sakura turned her head to face her lazily.

"Age has treated you well, hasn't it," Sakura said with a smirk. Himemiya smiled softly and gave a small chuckle.

"It has, hasn't it."

Sakura gave a chuckle herself, there was a silence as Himemiya sipped her green tea and Sakura stared at the ceiling, emotionless.

"It's been far to long," Himemiya said softly.

"It has. 9 years is long isn't it." Sakura said, still staring at the cream colored ceiling.

"You've grown up so beautifully, Sakura-Hime." Himemiya said with a closed eye smile. Sakura faced her yet again, "Beautifully? Huh," Sakura said amused.

"Well of course! You've grown taller, you let your hair grow out and your curves are to be desired at you age and more," Himemiya laughed, Sakura couldn't help but laugh as well. The room was filled with laughter for a moment before it died down.

"So what are you doing here," Himemiya asked as she sat her tea down on the small plate.

Sakura, now sitting up straight with her legs crossed, head leaned against her right fist with her elbow leaned on the arm of the chair, looked Himemiya right in the eye her sunglasses already off.

"I'm here to enroll in your school,"

Himemiya was taken back a bit, surprise by what she had said. But smiled non the less.

"What classes," Himemiya said as she got up from the chair and went to her desk. Sakura grinned.

'This 'game' is to easy.'

}-{

Sakura was in the school uniform, but modified to her liking. Her blue plaid ed skirt ended at mid-thigh. Her white button up shirt was un-tuck and the first button, unbutton. er black blazer was unbutton and showed her white button up shirt. Instead of a blue bow she wore a blue tie. She had on black thigh socks and black combat boots.

She didn't care if they approved of it or not, Himemiya, the middle school principal, said it was alright for her but she didn't care either way if she did or not.

Sakura still had her long hair down, but her sunglasses off and were in her new room showing her bright emerald eyes. Sakura was walking to her 1 class when she saw a group of elementary kids on the field. Curious Sakura went to see what was happening.

When she got there she saw it was a girl and a boy play _Alice Ball_ (Please tell me if this is what it's called or not called), the game was basically a Alice version of dodge ball. Sakura had played when she was younger and had won almost every time.

She watched the game unfold. The girl was being beaten badly by the boy. The girl had strawberry blonde hair with honey colored eyes. The boy was the opposite of her. He had black hair and blood red eyes, that seemed to hold no emotion but anger and coldness.

'Hyuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan, huh?' Sakura thought to herself. When all of a sudden she saw a red ball heading towards her face.

The ball was heading straight for her face and divided the group of kids, letting the ball pass through also getting out of the way of the ball, hoping to not get hit in the face.

Sakura grabbed the ball with ease as if it was a weak throw, but it clearly didn't look like it, because when she grasped it a gust of air from the impact blew her hair behind her. Clearing the hair in her face to the side.

There were gasp of 'Awws' and 'Ohhs'as well as questions.

"Who are you?" Natsume asked Sakura with a glare and coldness in his voice. Sakura didn't answer his question, instead she looked at the ball and than to him.

"You've got quiet the power don't you," Sakura said as she threw the ball in the air and let it fall back down to her palm. There was a very very slight sting. Sakura smirked.

"Ahh, you brat you've got Fire Alice don't you," Sakura said smirking at Natsume. Natsume glare ten folded at what Sakura said.

"Tch, who the hell are you," Natsume asked yet again.

Sakura started to walk towards Natsume, no one stopped her. They seemed to be frozen to their spot. They looked scared in a way.

The whole field was silent, the only thing you could hear was the wind and her very light foot steps.

Sakura was a mere foot from Natsume and Mikan when suddenly Natsume summoned fire into his right hand. Sakura raised a brow. Was he hoping to hurt her? Sakura laughed at a thought like that.

"Your weak flames won't do much on me," Sakura said as she stepped even closer to Natsume. Natsume's flames grew even bigger and hotter. Sakura could feel the flames against her skin, but she wasn't even that close to his hand.

Sakura chuckled, she than leaned towards Natsume 'til her face was next to Natsume. She whispered something into Natsume's ear. Nobody heard it but him. All of a sudden Natsume's fire went out and he bald his fists so hard you could see his knuckles turning white and his palm bleeding.

Sakura chuckled again before she she handed the ball to Natsume and turned around and started to walk the way she came.

"Have fun kiddies, go easy on the girl, Natsume-chan." Sakura said as she gave a back hand wave. Not turning back to see any of there expression.

}-{

~TBC

Review.

Liked it? There'll be more if you review. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_~Recap_

_Sakura chuckled again before she she handed the ball to Natsume and turned around and started to walk the way she came. _

_"Have fun kiddies, go easy on the girl, Natsume-chan." Sakura said as she gave a back hand wave. Not turning back to see any of there expression._

_~End of Recap_

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter II

"Kitty's got claws~"

}-{

Normal POV

Next Day

Sakura was heading to her first class of the day, Class A of the middle school. She had skipped her classes yesterday, not wanting to go since she had already missed the first 3 classes.

Sakura was walking silently with mischievous in her emerald eyes. She was having fun messing and tease around with Natsume. The reactions he gave her sent her over the top. It made her want to see what would happen if she pushed him to far, would he strike her? Maybe put up a fight?

She had heard and seen him before. He was the schools 'Black Cat'. It was rumored that he had one of the most dangerous Alice to exist.

'Kuro-Neko, just how strong are you?' Sakura thought as she looked up to the beautiful clear blue sky.

}-{

Sakura had decided to just skip school yet again the bell had already rung for her to be in class, but she was just existing the room she was staying in. Nobody had seen her last night or in the morning. No one knew that she was even at the school yet, not even the staff. The only people that knew were the desk lady and Himemiya. 'Maybe I'll actually attend the classes tomorrow or later,' Sakura thought to herself as she walked out the school gates.

Besides she wanted to explore the place more. She hadn't been here for 9 long years.

"Still the same as ever," Sakura said to herself as she slide her hand on a tree. The place hadn't changed a bit. The same old building, some old staff members, well at least the one's she remembered. The place really hadn't changed at all besides the face of the students.

Sakura was walking towards the Elementary School. She was already bored of the Middle school. The Elementary school wasn't the far from the Middle school. So it had taken her a short amount of time to get to the building.

The place was exactly like the Middle school. All the were the same except the High school. The High was much bigger and had 3 floor levels, while the Middle and Elementary had only 2 floors.

Sakura walked right passed the gates and scanned the area, no one was outside besides the cleaning bots. Sakura walked forward not paying any attention to thee bots, she walked silently not making a sound as she walked.

She than entered the building, see the small cubby like locker...things. (I have no idea what there called, the locker thing where they change their shoes.)

She made her way up up stairs, she had been here many times as a child. She use to attend to one of the classes here.

Sakura than smirked when she heard a familiar voice, one was a young boys' and the other was of a young girls'.

'Perfect timing I was getting bored as well.' Sakura said as she made her way to the room, Class B.

She saw that the sliding door was opened, she made sure to not make a sound, her breathing was soft and quiet, some would have thought she wasn't breathing at all. Her long pink hair was like yesterday as well as her clothes expect she had on her belt with chains hanging of it.

Sakura did not go in no, she wasn't that stupid. She was outside the door leaning against the wall, her foot on the wall while her other was on the ground to hold her up of course.

She could hear their conversation. They seemed to be talking about a teacher, Narumi if she was right.

}-{

"Narumi-sensi promised me. He said he'd deliver the letter to Grandpa," Mikan's voice said in anger it seemed.

"Then, why hasn't your Grandfather gotten your letters yet?" Natsume asked her coldly.

"That's..." Mikan didn't have a answer for that. She was even taken aback by that question.

"And seen we're on the subject, I'll tell you something," Natsume said to her, " There will never come a day that Narumi delivers your letters to your grandfather."

Mikan's eye widen at what he said to her, could she believe what he was saying true?

"If you think there's an adult that you can trust at this academy, your dead wrong." Everyone seemed to become quiet from what e had said to Mikan.

"That's not.." But Mikan couldn't finish her sentence, she had only been at the academy for not even 2 weeks. She didn't have the right to say he was right or wrong.

"That goes for especially, because we've already been marked." Natsume said as he got up from his seat and started to walk towards the class door.

"What are you.." Mikan said to him with her eyes cast down.

"This is a good opportunity. Go find out the truth for yourself." Natsume told her as he looked back to her. With that he made hos way to the door and left with Ruka.

}-{

Natsume made his way out the room, right when the door had shut he heard a soft chuckle from the right of him.

"You don't go easy on anyone, do you." A beautiful melody like voice said, but it also seemed cold and not warm at all like the voice sounded to be.

Natsume's eye's widen, he turned his head so fast towards the direction the voice came from, it looked like he could have broken his neck.

"What the hell is a Middle school-er doing here," Natsume glared at her. Sakura gave another chuckle, naive that's what he was in her eyes.

A naive little boy trying to play grown up. But non the less Sakura gave him an answer, "I just came to see you, Natsume-chan." Sakura said as she gave him a sickening sweet smile. "Don't call me that," Natsume spat at her with his cold angry voice.

Ruka was behind Natsume holding a white rabbit he seemed scared of the middle school girl.

Sakura just then seemed to notice that he was there. 'Nogi Ruka.' Sakura said in her mind. She than smirked, looking at Ruka in his pretty icy light blue eyes.

"Who do we have here," Sakura said to them, knowing full well who he was but asking anyway.

"Non of your business," Natsume bit at her still glaring. Sakura than put her hands up in defense. "Protective of him aren't you, Natsume-chan." Sakura said her sly smirk still intact.

Natsume, who was beyond angry with her, lite the trashcan near them on fire. Showing that he wasn't playing around.

"Kitty's got claws," Sakura purred in a way. The anger in Natsume's eye grew even more, 'Time to stop this before I take it to far, to soon.'

"Alright, alright Natsume, since you asked so _nicely_, but let me tell you this _Kuro-Neko_ learn when to keep something or shove it away. 'Cause when you shove it to far it won't come back to you when you need it." Sakura told him as she turned to the direction she came from earlier.

Ruka stared at her retreating back, hugging the animal in his hands a little tighter. Natsume just glared at the ground, in a way he knew what she ment, but at the same time he didn't.

"Tch." With that Natsume turned the other way and walked forward, Ruka followed him not knowing what Sakura meant.

}-{

Sakura was feeling...giddy. You could say she loved messing with Natsume. You could also say he was one of the main reasons she came back to this..._hell_ for kids and teens with 'special' talents. She despised the Academy with a passion, but she made a deal to play this _game_ and she never backed done from a game, _never_.

Sakura Haruno never backed down from a game that had to do with each player trying to stay a step ahead of the other players. She loved games that caused people to think outside of the box, to look beneath the underneath. Strategy games brought her joy, no matter what kind of strategy games.

This game that she was currently playing costed her life, if she made a wrong move it could cost her life. She was playing against a deadly game of Chess and her opponent wasn't anything to laugh at they were just as smart as Sakura, always planning ahead. Planning for the worse.

Non the less that's what made her love the game even more it made her excited. As well as scared, nervous, excited, wanting more, waiting. The game kept her on her toes.

She had yet to meet all the players of the game. All of them not evening know they were in this cruel, manipulative game.

'What's your next move,' Sakura thought as she made her way out of the Elementary school and walking along the pathway towards the dorm rooms.

A gust of wind came by just as that thought ran in her mind. Sakura's hair blew in the wind like a wave of cherry blossoms, the breeze was light and long lasting. As she walked she didn't even notice the pair of dark blue eyes watching her from they're spot in the tree.

'Pretty,' The person thought.

}-{

~TBC

This chapter was...weird, confusing and really weird. But whatever I'll probably come back to fix the story later.

Review.


	3. Chapter 3

_~Recap_

_A gust of wind came by just as that thought ran in her mind. Sakura's hair blew in the wind like a wave of cherry blossoms, the breeze was light and long lasting. As she walked she didn't even notice the pair of dark blue eyes watching her from they're spot in the tree._

_'Pretty,' The person thought._

_~End of Recap_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

Chess Pieces To My Game

Chapter III

Death will take me soon

}-{

Sakura was walking back to the Girls dorm she had to unpack her things. The girls' dorm was a good distance away from the schools, not to far but not to close.

After awhile Sakura was at the steps of the girl dormitory. The building was a tan/cream color, while the roof was grey.

Sakura had her own room. She was rather 'special' to the Middle school principal so she had special treatment. Sakura didn't mind them, but at the same time she didn't want to be labeled the principals' pet. It wasn't her fault that Himemiya liked her more than most, even more than the girls' of Hana-Hime Den.

Himemiya loved Sakura, she was like the daughter she never had. (I'm pretty sure Himemiya's never had a child or grandchild, if she does please tell me.)

Himemiya loved Sakura so much that she even offered her, her own house in the Academy and an invite to the Hana-Hime Den. But she declined the offer. She wanted to be treated like the other students there. She didn't want that much special treatment. As for the invite to the Hana-Hime Den, Sakura felt like, no she knew that she wouldn't be able to get away with things, or do something, because of her being in the Hana-Hime Den. She knew that being in the Den she had more expected from her than most.

So she declined the offer of both. If she didn't she knew she would be treated in 2 different ways by the student and teacher. The first way was that the students would think of her as the principals pet and the other way was that they would be so scared of her to even go near her or defied her.

She didn't want either, sure she could handle it but she rather not. It was really a waist of her time to deal with brats who knew nothing of _real Alice_ use.

}-{

Sakura's room was on the very top floor, nobody was to be on the top floor expect Special Star students and from what she learned from Himemiya, their was no girl in the Middle school branch that was a Special Star.

Sakura made her way into the dorm building and saw that no one inside, not like she expected any. Everyone was at school, minus her of course.

Sakura saw the pink dorm mother bot. She was like that of the dorm mother at the Elementary girl dorms'. The boys had a blue one.

The girls dorm was split into 2. One was for the Elementary girls', there's was near the Elementary building. The other girls' dorm was for the Middle and High school girls'. They're dorm was in the middle of both schools.

Sakura made her way to the metal elevator. There were 4 levels in the dorm, not including the bottom floor, each level was based on the Star System. Level one, or the 2 story floor was for the girls' with only 1 star, the next was for the 2 star, than 3 star and last the Special Star. The floor level that Sakura was to live in.

}-{

Sakura made her way up in the elevator. There were only 11 other rooms in the special star floor besides Sakuras' rooms. 6 rooms on each side of the hall. But nobody reside in them. She was the only one in the Special Star level.

The reason their were only 12 rooms on the Special Star level was because not many people made it to that level, most of the time students stayed within the 2 or 3 star level. They were the floors that had to have much more rooms than the other floors.

Each floor below the floor Sakura lived on had an average of 100-130 rooms. Each room contained about 2 people the max per room was 3. There rarely ever was the chance of 3 girls in one room. There was always an extra room that had only 1 person.

Sakura's room was the very last one on the right side of the hall. The walls of the hall was a nice cream color, as well as the ceiling. The doors of the rooms were all the same color, pearl white. Each door nob was the same, a gold handle. On each door was a number on a golden plate. Some people on the lower floor put signs with their names on it if they couldn't remember their room number.

Sakura made her way to her room, glancing to the side of her as she passed a mirror that was in between two door. Under the mirror was a cherry wood stand that had fresh, nice smelling new flowers. They just happened to end Sakura's favorite floor, roses. Bright deep red roses sitting in a clear dark blue vase.

'They change the floors up here?' Sakura thought as she raised an eyebrow. Did they have flowers in all the floor levels? Sakura asked herself.

After a few steps Sakura was in front of her room, she hadn't gotten a chance to actually look at the room that much. She was tired from the jonery over to the Academy.

Sakura looked at the form number and memorized it.

'Special Star: Rome 12.' Sakura said in her head 3 times. To make sure she remember it.

Sakura than took the gold door handle in her hands and twisted, than pushed it open.

}-{

Her room was a cream color painting. The room was about as big as 4 and a half of the normal star level rooms.

Sakura's bed was king sized and pushed to the left corner, the head board had an beautiful designed on it and had a red and black colored bed sheet set. She had asked Himemiya and of course she said yes. Her room was all set up in the way she liked it, all she had to do now was to unpack her personal belongings.

Her bed frame was made of cherry wood. Next to her bed was a small stand with a white Victorian styled lamp on it. Across the room on the other side their was a working desk placed against the wall. The deck was a wine colored and had nothing on it yet. There was a rolling chair set under the desk as well. Next to the desk was a small metal trash can.

On the right wall there was a door that lead to her own private bathroom and on the other side of the room, on the left side was the door that lead her to her walk in closet.

In all the place was huge, but there was barely anything in the huge room.

Sakura walked into her room and fell on the bed. She stared at her cieiling. She had done so much in the past day plus today. She had explored most of the school branches yesterday. She didn't spend that much time at the High school branch. The High school always made her feel cautions. Making her be on her toes more than usually. Like there was a deep, dark secret there that could possible kill her.

Sigh.

"Did I make the right choice to come back to this hell," Sakura asked her self as she looked at her right hand. On her right middle right middle finger was a simple silver band, that had a blood stone in the middle of it.

It was to restrain her Alice. She had more than just the ring. All her piercings were to keep her Alice under control. She had 7 piercings in all. 3 simple black blood stones on her left ear, and 4 grey and black blood stone on her right ear.

Her Alice was consider one of the most dangerous Alice to exist. A Alice that all feared. She had awaken her Alice when she was only 3. She had awaken it when she saw her Father using his Alice. Her Alice was active since than. Even though Sakura knew her Alice was life threatening and she wasn't scared to use it. She knew from the start that she would die at a young age. They said the longest she had to live was 'til she was 23. She had 9 years left to live and she was okay with that. She knew form the start yet she still used her Alice.

She laughed at Death. Everyone was to face Death, some sooner than others. She was okay at Death. She mocked Death even when she knew it would take her sooner than most. When she had first fond out she was surprise. She was very smart for a child of 4 to learn that she would only have a limited time on earth. She cried the first night, but got over it quickly. She wouldn't let it get ot her. That's why she risked her life in everything she did.

From playing this game of Death to pushing Natsume to the point of letting lose his Alice. She was alright with Death, that's what she forced herself to believe.

"I'll die soon and I'm okay with that."

She had said that to herself every night of her life for the pass 10 years. Convincing herself it was natural for a person with Limited Alice. She knew that with having her Alice she didn't have to die. She could stop using her Alice like she did, that way she didn't have to die but what was the fun in that.

Even though she would face Death soon, she would be remembered as the person who changed Alice Academy. Even if she died trying before her time.

}-{

~TBC

Review. I'm so happy with myself right now. 3 chapters in 3 days. Fasts update ever.


	4. Chapter 4

_~Recap_

_"I'll die soon and I'm okay with that."_

_She had said that to herself every night of her life for the pass 10 years. Convincing herself it was natural for a person with Limited Alice. She knew that with having her Alice she didn't have to die. She could stop using her Alice like she did, that way she didn't have to die but what was the fun in that. _

_Even though she would face Death soon, she would be remembered as the person who changed Alice Academy. Even if she died trying before her time._

_~End of Recap_

}-{

Chess Pieces To My Game

Chapter IV

The not so Great Escape!

}-{

Sakura's POV

Night Time

It was already nearing night time when I had unpacked most of my things. All that I had left was a box left, but I decided to unpack it later after I had taken a shower.

I stood up from my spot on the floor and walked to the other side of the room and opened the bathroom door. The bathroom was about the size of a little less than half my room. In all it was pretty big.

There was a bath tub and a shower. A 2 person sink and a toilet. The bathroom was simple but also beautiful.

As I stepped into the bathroom my bare foot stepped on a soft red rug that was about as long as the sink, so about maybe 8 feet long and 7 feet wide. The sink wasn't that big it was only 3 feet wide.

After I stripped out of my huge dark blue t-shirt and grey shorts I went into the shower. Imminently the bathroom was filled with steam.

I felt so much more relaxed than I had in days. The trip here was tiring and my exploring was as well, but so worth it. I truly, honestly loved the reaction Natsume gave me. I had never meet someone I could tease so easily. And rile him up to the point where, maybe just maybe, Persona would even fear his Alice.

I laughed at that, 'Persona, feared. That would happen when we Alice users can actually have our own free will'. Persona wasn't one to scare easily, he was twisted and sickening. He was also one of the reasons why I came back to put this Academy on the right path. The way Persona and every other adult at this Academy thought was stupid. Utterly dumb.

They trapped Alice users here and than never let them have freedom 'til they are no use to them. Just thinking of it made my blood boil in a way nothing else could. Out of anger I punched the shower wall.

My head was directly under the shower head, my fist flat against the pale blue tile wall.

"Damn it," I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. "I can't let this go on for much longer," I started pounding at the wall, 'til finale the whole right side of my fist was scratched and bleeding. All I did was stare at my blood, it was beginning to mix with the water.

All of a sudden I had a coughing fit. 'Til I saw blood come from my mouth and on the shower floor, pain quickly followed after the fit of coughing. I quickly ended my shower and wrapped the white towel around my body and made sure all the blood was drained.

I left the bathroom and searched my room for the bottle of pills I had been taking since I could remember. I search for a bit and found it inside the box I had yet to unpack. I quickly popped the cap off and took 2 white little pills and automatically I could feel the pills working. They reduced the pain of my Alice.

}-{

Sigh.

"How much longer 'til these pills won't do me any good." I said to myself as I saw my reflection in the body long mirror that was near my desk. My long pink hair stuck to my body still wet and the towel that was wrapped around me was soaking wet. I had slightly noticeable bag under my emerald green eyes that seemed dull and somewhat lifeless.

'Lifeless,' I chuckled a little. Lifeless was the word that explained me perfectly. I had nothing to live for but to face Death. I was truly the definition of Lifeless personified.

After a minute or so I walked to my drew that was by the closet door. I picked out a simple sleeping outfit that consisted of black shorts and a black tank top that had lace trimming at the bottom. I dropped my towel on the ground, grabbed some under wear and such, and than put my sleeping clothes on.

Tomorrow I actually had to attend the classes I had, to be honest I had not even seen my schedule. Thinking about it, I search for the paper that had my class schedule on it.

I found it on my desk. I was in class A of the Middle school branch, that much I knew.

Class hours: 8:00 AM to 2:30 PM. Each classed at least an hour long. Than there was around 30 minutes of lunch.

'It's almost 10 pm, I should probably get to bed,' I thought to myself as I looked out the balcony door. The balcony was right across from the door. The door was completely made of glass and was covered by a simple cream colored drape and cover. The covers were pushed to either side, showing the beautiful balcony.

The balcony was about about 15 feet wide and about 19 feet long. I walked onto my balcony and stared off to the distance. It was a beautiful night. The stars were out and the moon a full moon tonight. It seemed so perfect tonight.

'Almost to perfect,' I thought to myself as I saw something fly over my head creating a shadow of what seemed to be a huge bird. I looked over my head and saw Sakura Mikan holding onto a ring that was being held by the large birds talons.

"An escape?" I raised a brow. This school was becoming interesting for once. Someone beside Kuro-Neko was actually trying to get out of this hell. I smirked, 'I could use this to my advantage.' I thought to myself as I turned my way into my room, grabbed a jacket that was black and had cat ears on the hood the jacket ended at my knees, a pair of black slip on's and quickly went back out to my balcony.

I stared down at the ground. I was 5 floors from the ground. 'If I jump from this height I might break my ankle.' I thought to myself. 'It's a risk I'm willing to take.' With that I backed up a few steps and ran forward. My hands on the railings and I pushed my self off, all in one go. I was falling down to the ground.

Before I could land on my feet I bent my knees and the balls of my feet took the impact. I could feel a little sting of pain shot through my legs but I ignored it. Even though I had jumped off of buildings before I still am a human so I still felt the pain even after so many years of doing this. I was just surprised I haven't broken my foot yet.

}-{

I quickly followed Sakura Mikan, who was still hanging from the bird, with speed that no normal human person could see. I moved with speed that a trained assassin would move with, or ninja. (See what I did there *Wink*)

All of a sudden the bird dropped the ring he was holding on to and the girl fell, right into the electric infused barrier.

I stopped in my step and saw that the lighting must have been very painful for her and she let ed out a scream.

"AHHH!" She was still in the air getting electrocuted, she made the strangest poses ever as she was electrocuted. Her arms in the air and her legs bent and together.

But to my surprise she actually escaped. My eyes widen and mouth slightly agape. 'Til it turned into a full out grin.

"This is going to be so much fun," I said out loud as I jumped onto the top of the gate.

}-{

Normal POV

The man tried to grab Mikan by her collar, but once he got a hold of her she bit his hand. The man gave a small scream as he let ted her go to inspect the bit she gave him.

"What are you doing, get her!" The other man in a red coat said to the man who was bit. The man than made another attempt to grab Mikan again but was stopped when a whip was whipped to stop him from touching Mikan.

Mikan looked at who had rescued her and gasped.

"What the hell," The man had fallen on his butt and straight to see a blonde hair man. The man was tall, with pretty shiny blonde hair and bright purple eyes. Under his left eye was a black small mole. He was in a simple white dress shirt and navy blue suit pants. With black shoes to finish the look.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my student," The blonde hair man yelled at the man who tried to take Mikan, as his whip retracted back to a small green handle.

Mikan looked to be in tears as she saw the blonde man, 'Narumi-sensi!' Mikan thought as she stared at him, teary eyed. She was so relived, she had thought that nobody would come and save her.

Narumi walked to the man that had fallen and grabbed him by his arm and twisted behind the man.

"I can pretty much guess the devious scheme you guys were planning."

"Screw you!" The man in the red suit said as he looked ready to pull the trigger on Narumi. He than, with no warning he fired 3 shots at Narumi.

Narumi tried to dodge the bullets but failed as one grazed him. As he tried to protect Mikan it grazed his should causing it to rip his sleeves and somehow along the way as to protect Mikan his head was bleeding as well. The 2 men than jumped into the van and drove off like cowards.

"Are you hurt," Narumi asked Mikan gently, as if he wasn't bleeding and not grazed by a fucking bullet, not to mention bleeding from his head.

"Sensei!" Mikan cried as she looked up to her teacher bleeding over her. "You just shielded me and..Are you alright," She asked him as she stared at him helplessly.

Narumi than placed his hand on Mikan's shoulder and said, "Thank goodness. I'm so glad your alright, Mikan."

"I..I.." Mikan was on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry!" She said as she titled her head downwards in shame of causing him harm.

"It's my fault that your hurt. Because of what I did..." At this point Mikan was sniffling.

"Lets go back." Narumi said to Mikan gently.

"Huh?" Was Mikan's response.

"The world is a much more dangerous place for you now." Narumi told her, "From the moment you found out your an Alice, it became more likely that you'd get dragged into trouble like this."

"But Grandpa is.." Mikan said to Narumi.

"Let's..Let's go back together." Narumi said trying to sway her to go back to the Academy.

}-{

"So they're still here after all these years." Sakura glared at the spot that the men who tried to kidnap Mikan once stood.

Sakura stood in the shadow of the gate. She stood where there was the most shadows, it covered her whole body and no one seemed to notice.

Sakura clenched her fist and punched the wall that surrounded the Academy with the side of her fist.

Not to her surprise her fist made a dent in the wall. Around her fist was a small dent, it was about as big as a small fan that you would plug into your homes.

Sakura had her eyes closed and her fist still against the wall, her other fist was also balled up to the point where her palm was shedding a lot of blood. Her knuckles were white and her blood fell to the pavement beneath her.

"They need to die all of them," Sakura said to herself as her green emerald eyes, turned into a dark emerald green color. Her eyes had slits in them as well.

_'Sakura-Chan!'_

A boys voice cut through Sakura's dark thoughts, she looked up and down. Everywhere she could look. Her eyes turning into there normal shade of emerald green. The slits gone.

The voice brought tears to her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Was all Sakura said as she jumped onto the top of the brick wall.

"Please forgive me..._Naruto_..."

~TBC

So like it so far. I brought other Naruto characters in, thought it was just Sakura huh. Well your...Right. Or are you?

Anyway please review and check out my other stories. I recently made a new crossover with Hunter x Hunter and Naruto it's called Dirty Little Secret. Please check it out. I plan on the new update of the story to be out today, so look forward to it.


End file.
